Freindship can lead to love and love can lead to freindship
by taliatierney
Summary: Ginny and Harry, Ron and Hermione, Draco and Pansy and as a twist, Draco and Harry (Fluffy fluff fluff)


**_By Talia Beram_**

 **Hi my name is Talia Tierney Beram this will be my second ever attempt of starting a fan fiction let's hope that you guys like it I am totally obsessed with darry (Harry potter and Draco mouthoye Harry and Ginny Draco and Pansy Ron and Hermione fluff) I will spend all my free time writing this story sadly it would have been finished by now if I hadn't fallen asleep doing it and waking up accidently realizing I deleted it anyway maybe it happened for a reason maybe I can make it better than it was let us hope. Anyway in this story I will be writing about of course Harry and Draco Ron and Hermione slashing it lets hope it works out.**

 **It was a quiet day in the school library, Ron and Harry were playing wizardry chess, Draco was reading a book in the corner while still keeping an eye on Harry "VELGARDIUM LAVIOSA" Hermione pronounced whilst looking at book after book the two boys just always assumed she was studying her spells and they were right**

 **"** **Bloody hell Harry I swear does that girl ever give it a rest" Ron pronounced as he moved his King one space forward**

 **"** **I can hear you, you know and if does really concern you to know I study because I want high grades unlike you Ronald Weasley"**

 **Harry snickered**

 **Ron continued to Move his King forward**

 **Just as Harry, Ron and Hermione were about to leave they heard an obnoxious voice call in their direction**

 **"** **Potter, Weasley" Draco pronounced in a harsh way**

 **"** **What do you want Draco" Hermione pronounced rolling her eyes**

 **"** **How dare you speak to me you filthy mud blood?" Draco pronounces pulling a disgusted face**

 **"** **That's too Far Mouthoye step away while you can" Ron said reaching for his wand and holding it up to Draco's neck**

 **"** **Oooh standing up for your girlfriend are you Weasley"**

 **Pansy rolls her eyes and walks out**

 **"** **Shut up Mouthoye'**

 **"** **Make me"**

 **"** **May…."**

 **"** **That is enough the both of you"**

 **Ron was interrupted by Hermione crying he went to comfort her why Harry looked at Draco and pointed to the exit, He rolled his eyes and left peacefully Ron continued to comfort Hermione**

 **"** **You're anything but that to us Hermione we both love you dearly"**

 **"** **No but Ron I am don't you see it's even cut into my arm"**

 **She cries on Ron he puts his fingers through her hair she hugs him tightly he lifts her chin up to meet his he kisses her softly on the lips she kisses back and a tear falls from her cheek to his.**

 **He whispers to her**

 **"** **I will always protect you Hermione I love you"**

 **"** **I….I love you too Ron"**

 **She hugs him tightly again he hugs her tighter in a way that makes her feel safe safer then she has ever felt before she begins to cry again**

 **In the Slytherin common room**

 **"** **Draco that was harsh"**

 **"** **Shut the hell up pansy the Mud blood deserved it"**

 **"** **No she bloody didn't know I expect you to go over and apologize to that poor girl right now"**

 **"** **Ha-ha in your dreams pansy I don't apologize to Mud bloods they apologize to me for being in my life"**

 **Pansy now gets up and slaps Draco across the face if you loved me you would do it she runs off crying, Draco sits and thinks hard the only girl I Draco Mouthoye have ever loved wants me to apologize to a Mud blood then that is what I will do for her.**

 **Draco knocks on the Gryffindor common room door, Ron answers**

 **"** **What do you think you're doing here"**

 **"** **I need to speak to her"**

 **"** **Bloody well not now get out of he…."**

 **"** **Ron let him in" Hermione says softly yet sadly**

 **Draco walks to Hermione grabs her arms looks into her eyes and eyes said**

 **"** **Hermione I am so sorry for all those times I called you that horrible name especially tonite you are such a smart, Beautiful and amazing girl you deserve the world do not appreciate it and I know I wouldn't ever nor do you deserve to witness all the hurt and pain that you are suffering deep down I hope that you can in some way forgive me and I here by swear to grant you permission to hit me, kick me, punch me or cast a spell on me"**

 **Hermione grabs Draco and hugs him**

 **"** **Thankyou" she whispers softly**

 **Draco hugs her back and smiles**

 **"** **I truly am sorry" he says before leaving "Sorry to you all for everything have a great life"**

 **Ron and Harry look at each other with puzzled looks on their face**

 **"** **He better not try anything on you if he knows what's good for him he won't"**

 **"** **Relax Ron I love you I could never love him not in a million years"**

 **"** **Well that's bloody good then"**

 **Ron hugs Hermione and Hermione's face lights up with joy, comfort and love she looks at Harry and reaches for him pulling him into the hug.**

 **"** **I love you two" she says with a softer voice, softer than before**

 **"** **I love you guys too Hermione" Harry says**

 **"** **love you both as well I mean look at what we have been through" says Ron**

 **They all laugh whilst hugging each other**

 **"** **Promise me something though just one thing that's all I ask" Hermione addresses wiping away the tears of joy and love she has for these two boys that were still in her arms**

 **"** **What is it" Both boys replied at the same time**

 **"** **Promise never to forget me"**

 **"** **Forget you how could we" Ron says**

 **"** **What do you mean forget, how could we when we always see each other" whispers Harry**

 **Hermione laughs and hugs the two boys tighter she kisses Harry on the forehead and kisses Ron on the cheek**

 **"** **You two mean everything to me" Hermione states**

 **The two boys smile and the three of them stand there hugging for a long time**

 **Back into the Slytherin common room**

 **"** **I heard what you did and I must say you out did yourself all you had to do was say sorry not say a whole paragraph" Pansy says laughing at Draco**

 **"** **Well aren't you just lucky that I love you so much" Draco replies as he hugs pansy then makes his lips touch hers**

 **"** **I love you too" she says winking at him**

 **1 whole year later**

 **"** **Draco and Pansy did not work out but Draco has gone on to someone most unexpected" Hermione said looking at Ron and winking she did this often**

 **'** **Bloody hell who" said Ron anxiously as in he must know**

 **"** **You will soon find out" Said Hermione smirking**

 **The next nite**

 **It was a late Friday nite when harry woke up after having a bad dream about "you know who" his typical procedure was to get up and go wash his face so he followed it he was walking to the boys bathroom Ron of course didn't wake up with the sound of Harry getting up because well let's just say Ron was used to it he slept like a baby and once he was asleep not much could ever wake that boy up typical Ron Harry thought.**

 **Once harry arrived at the bathrooms he was scared up off his feet by a loud sobbing as he slowly got up off the floor he walked slowly to the stool that he heard the sobbing coming from. H….hello are you okay in ….there leave me alone can't a guy have some space without getting asked what is wrong all I want to do is sit here and regret my life wait a second Harry thought to himself I recognize that voice anywhere Harry slammed open the stall only to find….**

 **Draco Mouthoye with puffy red eyes, Tears rolling down them and a very red face once he saw harry he yelled at Harry potter get out of you obnoxious little cow no demanded Harry IM sick of your attitude Mouthoye tell me what is wrong before I make you. Draco looks down at his hands do you really want to know yes I do Harry demanded just hurry the hell up and te…. Harry was interrupted by lips touching his he looked blankly into Draco's eyes and started to cry he got up slapped Draco and ran out Draco followed him and yelled out HARRY BLOODY POTTER I LOVE YOU PLEASE DON'T GO! Harry could not believe his ears the Draco Mouthoye his rival begging him to come back for every room to hear Harry knew what he needed to do he ran but not away no he ran toward Draco and passionately kissed him his lips were the perfect moister and Draco kissed Harry back just as Harry imagined he would they stood there in front of everyone who by now heard all the commotion and came out even the teachers saw this and were shocked but Ron and Hermione were cheering for Harry Ron looked at Hermione cheering and found himself attracted more than ever to this one girl who stole his heart at first site he grabbed her and kissed her she was shocked he took his lips off hers and said I love you Hermione I really do Hermione began to cry and said I love you too Ron the night was filled with tears joy and happiness until the four of them got in trouble for causing such a mess and waking all the kids up.**

 **The next day Ron and Hermione were as happy as ever Draco and Harry were sitting together cuddling and talking while Ron and Hermione were just cuddling that's all they ever do know and to be honest its quite cute if you ask me. The next quiditch games were a blast for Harry and Draco they would enjoy challenging each other they always told Ron and Hermione that it added kink into their relationship and each would feel like they were back to old times where killing each other wasn't a matter because their old rivalry was too funny to forget hopeful that It would be a good story to tell their kids Draco and Harry Were already thinking about having children when they do leave Hogwarts and moving in together was a pretty well brought up topic that both enjoyed**

 **1 month later**

 **I'm over it why not why don't you love me enough, you it's not that Potter, stop calling me that we are together know call like you love me not like it's a joke, why are you being so touch this morning I gave myself to you and you were my first ever love isn't that enough to tell your parents that you love me, they wouldn't understand Harry their not nothing like us they would disown me, but if they do you have me I thought I was what you wanted, well it looks to be different doesn't it potter, get out Mouthoye get out you sly little shit and don't you ever come back I hate you I hate you harry said with full blast throwing all of Draco's stuff on the lobby outside Harry wait no get out! Now!, fine you win you always do we should never have tried this it was a mistake two rivalry's trying to be together that never would have worked and you knew it Potter**

 **Years later**

 **weeks have now passed and Draco and Harry have not spoken since that day that all was lost Harry is now seeing someone else Ron's sister Ginny and the word was that Draco was dating Pansy again this made Ron and Hermione sad for their Friend Harry because they knew that deep down in the pit of Harry's heart he was still in love with Draco and that Draco was still in love with Harry these feelings will always exist for one another but both boys had learned to control their feelings Harry had started to plan his future with Ginny. They both lived happily in three separate lives with their own kids Harry with 2 a boy called Sirius after his Godfather and a girl called Lillie after his Mother Draco had one child a boy called Lucius mouthoye after his Farther and Ron with 1 child as well a boy who he called George after his deceased brother each of them knew that their life was Happy ever after know until that day that they meet again and their life's become better.**


End file.
